Mike Chang Thinks Quinn Fabray is a Ninja
by FallingOutOfTheSky
Summary: How Mike Chang and Quinn Fabray become friends. Fabang  Mike/Quinn  friendship. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Mike Thinks Quinn is a Ninja (He's Not Wrong)

A/N: I don't even know where this came from. Yeah. I kinda suck at writing. Constructive criticism would be really helpful. This is just a one-shot, but I'm considering making it like a one-shot series. Tell me what you think?

Oh yeah…and Fabang friendship for the win! pewpewpew.

Spoilers: Up to 1x12 Mattress.

Disclaimer: Don't own show or characters….blah blah….trolls…I would make Faberry happen…..blah….Ryan Murphy….blah.

Quinn Fabray can be very sneaky.

It's a well-known fact that she's a manipulative, lying bitch. But there are secrets that no one knows.

"Ninja."

Well except Mike Chang.

_Quinn had just managed to convince Sue Sylvester to give the glee club a whole page in the yearbook. She felt accomplished. She would hand over the page, but there's no way that she would admit to the reason behind it. Quinn didn't have to be involved whatsoever. She walked down the halls, holding a smirk, letting people begin their guesses to the reasons behind it. It had been a while since she had this sense of adrenaline and she intended to make the most of it. (Even if her previous uniform now felt strange on her…and tight.) _Let them start their rumors. (_Her attitude wouldn't be the same tomorrow, but that's tomorrow. Let Future Quinn worry about that.)_

"_Why'd you do that?"_

_A small, timid voice spoke from behind her. It was unfamiliar to her, she ignored it. It hadn't been specifically directed to her anyways, she could play it off like she hadn't heard it. But then they called her name,_

"_I really don't want to deal with-Mike?"_

_Quinn had turned around slowly, rolling her eyes. She was surprised to see the quiet Asian in front of her, almost as surprised as she was to actually hear him speak. The amount of times she had actually heard him say anything were still stuck counting on one hand._

_He gave her a small smile – the adorableness of it could compete with Finn's side smile, she felt a pang in her gut._

"_What do you want?" She erased the thoughts of the tall boy from her mind; she was still riding on her high. She asked the question with pure curiosity, removing the usual sneer from her voice. She didn't have anything against Mike. He was a nice guy and _was_ on the football team. But she still wondered why the boy had approached her, let alone talk to her. They may have been in glee club together, but they didn't talk. Mike rarely spoke at all really. Thus, bringing them back to the question at hand: _

_What did Mike Chang want from Quinn Fabray?_

"_The yearbook….you…" Mike danced around his words, slightly stuttering. Quinn wanted to laugh at the fact that they might have another stuttering Asian, even if the other's had started to dissipate. He continued trying to form words, but Quinn knew what he was talking about. She mentally cursed. How could he have seen? She felt slightly racist for the reasons that popped into her head._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." She lied. She was an expert at it; it was one of her top talents. There was some saying about using your talents to their best ability. She never felt remorse before about lying, but with everything going on in her life right now…well she started to sing a different tune. Metaphorically and literally, glee club had been part of the reason as well._

_Mike looked unconvinced though. He frowned at her. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Whoa…where did that come from? Was he being stern with her? Nobody talked to her like that._

_She was Quinn Fucking Fabray._

…

_Since when did she start thinking like Santana? Quinn _was _the HBIC, but thinking that thought, she heard the Latina's voice in her head. She blamed it on the pregnancy hormones - something she had been doing a lot lately, it had become her number one excuse._

_She stayed quiet in her thoughts and really didn't want to talk to him. Not about this. She couldn't even explain herself. The reasons were….skeptical, even to her. And she didn't even have to explain herself. Especially not to a nosy, pop-and-locking Asian. He nodded at her, even though she hadn't spoken. "Right. Sorry, I'll just go."_

_Quinn let out a sigh of relief as he started to walk in the opposite direction. _Not like she was tense or anything. There was no reason for that. _Quinn was ready to go home and forget about the whole thing. She was planning a little celebration for herself (if no one was going to do it for her, she might as well – it's not like she planned on telling anybody why she deserved it). She was almost salivating at the thought of spending the rest of her afternoon with some bacon, when something caught her eye._

_It was hanging a little out of his pocket; the light slightly hit it, making a gleam in her eye._

_She ran over to him and took it out, examining it in her hands. It had been what she was expecting, more or less. But under more observation, she noted the differences._

_Mike stood there, a little in shock. But then that changed into confusion and then amusement. "Really Fabray?"_

_Quinn flipped it open and turned it on, squealing in delight when it actually worked. She tore her eyes away from the device to look up at Mike. "But its not-"He held up a hand, silencing her. "Prototype," he said simply. She sensed a hint of annoyance in his voice, she didn't blame him. She didn't know how she didn't see it before._

_A Pokedex._

_Mike Chang had a freaking prototype Pokedex in his pocket. Quinn was grinning as wide as the Cheshire Cat as she explored her new toy. But then she realized what she was doing. She looked frantically around the hall, but whoever was left as school was ending wasn't looking at her – she ignored the dread growing in her. She handed the Pokedex back to Mike, quickly regaining her composure. Her eyes still lay on the shiny red object._

_Mike was smiling at her. Grinning and holding back laughter. She didn't know whether to slap the look off of him or begin laughing herself. "I have the real one at my house-" He had her at real; she practically pushed him out of the school and followed his car to his place._

_Quinn forgot the fact that she and Mike weren't friends. She forgot their little conversation. She forgot her promise to keep to herself. All that was on her mind was to hold that official Pokedex in her hand. Her little celebration with bacon still lingered in her head, but she figured it could hold off until later. Priorities. Professor Oak's device currently called for her attention. This couldn't wait._

_The Chang household was quiet and pristine. It reminded her of her own clean, 'perfect' home. Except the air in the house was refreshing. Nothing was lingering, no secrets, no facades. The thoughts of her own broken home left her mind once she entered Mike's room. It was completely different from the rest of the house. It was dark, curtains covered the window and the room was painted black. 5 screens. Quinn counted them. A giant plasma, a small old TV set, and 3 computer monitors. The posters showed superheroes and badasses, she would nod or shake her head in approval. It was a mess, but organized. His clothes and food were everywhere, but figurines – not dolls - and games were neatly stacked or placed strategically on shelves._

_She stayed quiet in awe; her eyes couldn't open any wider. If she had a choice, this would be her room. Without a doubt. (She could do without the Sonic poster, something about hedgehogs just seemed weird to her.)_

_Mike stepped over an opened bag of chips, grabbing a box with assorted Pokemon stickers on it. She laughed when she saw a familiar pink ball of fluff. Jigglypuff. It stood out from the basic and legendary Pokemon that were around it. He opened it, revealing a multitude of Pokemon collectibles. The original Pokedex laid on the top and center. She could swear that it was glowing. She started to reach out for it, but Mike closed the metal lid of the box just before she could grasp it, she barely had her hand out in time._

"_What the hell Mike?" She was livid. She felt like a kid who had just been taunted with candy, only to have it taken away from her. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, developing a pout. She _was_ acting like a kid. _Pregnancy hormones.

"_You owe me an explanation." Mike stared her down. She didn't like this. This position. She was usually on the other side, looking down at the other person. She was used to a seat of power, not this vulnerable state. But god, she wanted to hold that Pokedex. "I don't owe you anything." She held up her chin and looked him in the eye._

"_Fine." He started to pull away the metal box. She could see the smirk on his face as she yelled at him to stop. He turned back to face her._

"_Okay…what do you want to know?" She sighed, but her head ran with thoughts of a million excuses._

"_Why'd you get a page in the yearbook for the club?"_

"_I did it for the glee club." It wasn't a lie. Mostly. Sure, it wasn't her direct reason, but it still had a little part in it. She truly did love glee club._

_Mike nodded, but she noticed his brow furrow. He was still unconvinced. "There's more."_

"_No actually, there isn't." She's planning out her argument, coming up with a story about how much glee means to her. Well not really 'come up with', but it's not the reason why she stood up to Sue._

"_Is it Rachel?" He says it so simply. Rachel. As if it's just a natural thing to say. She hates how he can be so calm while he says it. Her face blanches. She's in too much shock to show anger towards him. How could he even mention her? It's Rachel Berry for  
>God's sake.<em>

"_N-no. Why would it be Berry? I told you I did it for glee club. Like I would do anything for her anyways." She makes sure to add disgust saying 'Berry' and 'her'. It disgusts her to let it leave her lips, it does._

_Quinn Fabray is also very convincing, to herself._

_To Mike Chang…not so much._

_It was probably her stutter in the beginning. _Well if he hadn't brought _her_ up, she wouldn't even be in this mess.

_He shrugged. She hates when people shrug. Why can't they just say yes or no? There can't be an in between. _Hypocrite._ The voice in her head always chooses the wrong moments to pop up – like earlier today._

_Mike gives her this knowing look; it's reassuring and freaky at the same time._

_Then, his arms are around her, keeping her upright. She doesn't even know when her knees gave out or when she started gasping for air as tears fell from her eyes._

_He's bringing them to the floor slowly, soothingly rubbing her back. He's quiet and doesn't make her explain. She doesn't know whether or not he understands, but the way he holds her makes her feel like he does._

_But she can't say it._

_It's not something that she's come to terms with yet. She doesn't know when or how it started, but it tears her from the inside out. She feels like throwing up, like screaming out. It's worse when she sees her. Except for the want of taking her against the lockers._

…

_Damn pregnancy hormones._

_She didn't know when Mike started singing. But he was rocking her back and forth, singing. She's never really heard his voice. It's soft and quiet, soothing. It would've calmed her down if he had chosen a better song choice._

_Why did he have to sing 'Lean on Me'? There are a million songs in the world and that's the one he chooses. With her eyes closed, she imagines a brunette singing it to her with a smile on her face._

_A smile that she doesn't deserve. Not from her. She doesn't deserve to hear such a beautiful voice singing for her. But it's not for her. It's for the boy that sat next to her, too oblivious to see her jealousy and the fact that he's not the father of her child._

_Quinn cries harder and leans into Mike's arms._

"_I hate Rachel Berry."_

_She can feel Mike nod. "I know Quinn. I know."_

_She doesn't know why she's letting herself cry into Mike. She should have already pushed him away and gone home. But he has this calming aura. And her hormones have her acting crazy. And then there's Rachel Berry. _

_He holds her until her sobs turn into sniffles and then heavy breathing, finally calming down with soft gasps._

_He gets up and starts going through his things. She should get up and leave now, but she's tired. She can't bring herself to leave the floor. But he comes back, throwing things to her. A controller and headset fall into her lap. She looks up at him quizzically. The giant plasma is brought to life. Mike turns on his XBOX. He sits down next to her, headset on and controller in hand. She continues to raise an eyebrow at him. He doesn't answer her, just begins setting up a co-op games of Halo. She looks back to the items in her lap and slowly puts the headset on._

_An hour later, she's shouting obscenities in her headset to some kid on the other side of the country. Mike is next to her, a completely serious face on as he maneuvers his fingers over the XBOX controller. Even with their incompetent teammates, the two manage to snag their fifth consecutive win._

_Quinn jumps up, cheering and does a victory dance. Mike is up along with her, whooping and they high-five. Quinn grins at the Asian._

"_Thanks..for this," she says quietly._

_He nods with a smile._

_She looks at the time and hands Mike his controller and headset._

"_Right. So I should go. Thanks again."_

"_We should do this again."_

"_Hm?" She quirks an eyebrow. She hadn't been expecting that. She considered this to be a one time thing, like hanging out with Puck._

"_That way, we won't be on the same team next time and I can pown you." He flashes a wide smile._

"_Oh really? You think you can beat me?"_

"_You may be good, but you're still a girl," he says with a shrug. Mike's slowly figuring out her buttons and pushing them._

"_You're going down Chang."_

"_Don't count on it."_

"_Tomorrow afternoon. After school. Bring your game."_

"_I've always got it."_

_Their afternoon sessions of videogames becomes a regular thing. Quinn doesn't have anything to do after school, not without Cheerios. And she didn't like staying at Finn's. It's not like she didn't like staying there. Finn and his mom were good to her. But that was exactly the problem._

_Their afternoons consisted of junkfood and XBOX Live. Sometimes Quinn opens up and cries. She talks about how scared she is for the months to come. She talks about Finn and her guilt. (She had admitted it to Mike during their third time together.)_

_But most of all, she talked about Rachel._

_It was a relief and punishment at the same time. But it was nice to have someone who knew her secret. Someone else who could try and understand it, like she had been trying to._

Which brought them to their current conversation.

"Ninja."

"What?"

"You're a ninja."

Quinn scoffed. "Yeah sure. Pay attention to the game."

He paused it. "What the fuck Chang?"

"I've been thinking about it and you help Rachel out a lot."

"Sure I do."

"Well you were the one who saw her crying and that's why you got that yearbook page."

"I regret telling you the truth about that now."

"But you're a ninja. You saw here when no one else did an got the page without anyone knowing. I didn't know you had the skills."

"That doesn't make me a ninja."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Well I have ninja blood in me, so your argument is invalid."

"What? I'm not a ninja!"

"I don't know why you won't accept it. It's not like it's a bad thing."

"Look just forget what I told you. I didn't do anything, okay?"

"You're like a Rachel Berry Ninja."

"A what?"

"You're only in ninja mode for her, so…"

She glared at him, but his grin was stuck on his face.

"Unpause the game."

"Not until you admit that you're a Rachel Berry ninja."

"Oh my god. No!"

"Yes."

"If I admit it, will you please unpause the game so I can shoot you in the head?"

"Let me just get my camcorder…"

"Mike!"

"But this is a historic moment. Quinn Fabray is going to admit to something. Something related to Rachel Berry." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"I can just go home."

"Fine. No camera."

Quinn took a deep breath, taking her sweet time.

"I'm a Rachel Berry Ninja. There. Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Great. Now get you head in the game. Getting a headshot on you is no fun if you're not trying."

"Whatever you say Rachel Berry Ninja."

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, but Mike had unpaused the game.

Quinn got 12 headshots that afternoon.

The next day at school, Jacob Ben Israel was talking to Rachel at her locker. She had on a look of disgust and was disinterested in the conversation.

Quinn watched from down the hall.

Mike's locker was across from Rachel's.

Later, Jacob Ben Israel wasn't seen in any of his classes. During math, Mike turned to face Quinn. (They were seated in alphabetical order – by last name.)

"Ninja." He pointed to the empty chair a few seats down from Quinn.

She only grinned devilishly at him.

He turned back to the front, smiling.

Rachel came in as the bell was ringing and sat down next to Mike. She greeted him and even turned to Quinn, giving her a small wave.

"Thank you." She gave a grateful smile to Quinn.

"You're welcome," Quinn spoke softly.

Mike looked between the two girls.

Locking eyes with Quinn, he said again, "Ninja."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at Mike before turning to Quinn.

"It's nothing Berry." Quinn gave her perfect eyeroll and pretended to look down at the papers on her desk, but still kept an eye on Rachel.

The brunette continued to stare down Quinn until she gave it up and turned to Mike.

"What are you talking about?"

"Quinn's a ninja."

Rachel was about to ask further about it, but the teacher called for attention from the class.

Quinn finally looked up and bore holes into the back of Mike's head.

He must've felt it because he turned around to face her for a second.

"Sorry," he whispered before turning back around.

Quinn sighed as a paper flew onto her desk. She opened it slowly.

**Are you going to explain this 'ninja' business?**

Quinn looked up at Rachel, she was facing the front of the class, but she could see her looking at her through the corner of her eyes.

**It really is nothing. Just don't worry about it.**

Rachel had her hand out and Quinn placed the note in it. It was back in less than a minute.

**Well you two have managed to spark my curiosity. Not just one hint?**

Quinn could imagine the pout that went along with this.

**Mike just thinks that I'm a ninja. He's crazy.**

She saw Mike looking over at the note as Rachel wrote her reply. He laughed to himself quietly.

**He must have some reason to assume so.**

Why was she always so persistent?

**Why don't you ask him?**

She watched as Rachel did so and Mike only grinned at her with a slight shrug,

**He won't tell me. It's really quite frustrating. Will you please tell me?**

Quinn didn't know what to write back. It's not like she could just say, "I'm actually a Rachel Berry Ninja and I help you out without you knowing. That's all. Oh and it's all because I have this huge lesbian crush on you and whenever you make that cute little pout, I want to kiss it away. It's really nothing." Quinn sighed as she put her pencil back to the note, writing back.

She watched Rachel's eyes widen with a gasp.

**Really?**

One word? That was a little out of character for Rachel.

**Yes.**

But not for Quinn. The notes stopped there and Rachel sat quietly in her seat. Quinn would give almost anything to be able to know what was going on in that head of hers.

When the period bell rang, Quinn gathered her things quickly and got up to leave. Rachel rushed as well and began to walk along Quinn as the entered the hallway.

"Really?" Rachel's voice was confused and slightly unconvinced.

"Yes Berry. Why would I lie?" _Because you lie all the time._

"Why'd you do that?"

"For the glee club." _Like now for instance._

Rachel seemed to accept that answer, unlike Mike had, who was watching them from a safe distance down in the hall.

She grinned at Quinn. "You do care about glee club."

"Of course I do."

"Well thank you for that Quinn and earlier….with Jacob."

"Right. Well doesn't expect stuff like that to happen often."

Rachel only giggled, obviously still happy about Quinn being so giving.

"Well I'll see you later Quinn." She bounced down the hall to her class.

"Yeah. Bye." Rachel didn't hear her as she was already long gone.

Mike came up to her as she opened her locker.

"Ninja."

"Do you know how much I want to hurt you right now?"

"Did you tell her you were a Rachel Berry Ninja?"

"No."

"Well you should have. And kudos on Jacob by the way."

Quinn shrugged. "Jewfro had it coming."

"Except Rachel knows what you did, so it doesn't really count."

"Whatever."

"You're losing your touch Fabray."

"Am not!" Only Quinn would know _everything_ that happened to Jacob.

"Your COD ratio dropped."

"Shut it."

"I'm just saying." He smirked at her.

That afternoon, Quinn beat Mike at a game of COF and managed to get back her ration. And then some. Jacob Ben Israel was still nowhere to be seen. (They had two days before they would report him as officially missing – Quinn had plenty of time.) Rachel Berry was at home, working for a new song to sing for the glee club. She took a little break for her voice. She smiled as she thought of Quinn and what she did for the glee club and her.

"Quinn Fabray is a ninja."

Rachel smiled to herself and went back to working on her song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mike Chang Thinks Quinn Fabray is a Ninja**

**Chapter 2**

Mike watched as Quinn drew on the white board in front of him, pointing to what seemed to be random locations.

He would usually be following along easily when she planned out strategies to take out a level in a game, but this was just ridiculous.

She currently had a layout of the school set out in front of them. There were little gold stars ("They represent Rachel, Mike. I thought that was obvious!"). It scared him a little that there were so many similarities between the two of them and he seemed to find more every day that he spent with Quinn.

When Quinn went over to his house, she was a completely different person than what he saw in school. She was visibly relaxed and allowed herself to just have fun.

For the most part.

Right now she was in her 'Rachel Berry Ninja' mode – as he had deemed it himself, he should own the copyright to it. Then again, no one knew the term besides him, Quinn, _and_ Rachel.

She was being a little obsessive and everythine was being overdone – much like Rachel he noted.

Her elaborate plan had his creeper radar on high.

"So then after Rachel gets out of fifth period we-"

Mike raised his hand stopping her mid-rant/lecture. "Can I ask a question?"

She raised an eyebrow at him – _there_ was something more Quinn Fabray and less Rachel Berry.

"Is this all really necessary?"

She crossed her arms and stared him down.

He held up his hands in defense. "I'm just saying. Isn't this a little much?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Well what do you plan on doing?"

He shrugged. "Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

She narrowed his eyes at him. "Tell her that I like – are you crazy?"

He leaned back into his chair. "I'm not crazy, my reality is just different from yours."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You should just talk to her."

"That's not happening Mike…I..I can't, I just can't. Okay?"

Her eyes pleaded to him and he gave in with a nod.

She let out a sigh of relief and went back to her whiteboard.

Quinn began explaining her plan again to Mike, who was half-paying attention, coming up with his own plan.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel."<p>

Mike had waited for her outside her class, this would be the only time that Quinn would be distracted from her stalking surveillance. He may or may not have convinced Brittany to ask Quinn for help with school. He had a well amount of time.

Rachel didn't seem surprised that he came up to talk to her, if she was, it didn't show.

"Hello Michael."

He hated being called that, but he wasn't going to correct – not after last time. She had started a lecture on having to be referred to as your given name and that you should always be referred to it as it was the proper way. Puck gave him a sympathizing look during it.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, how about you?"

Mike followed Rachel to her locker. "I actually have a problem." Rachel turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "And you can help me."

"What exactly do you need help with?"

* * *

><p>"I swear to God Mike, I will kill you if you don't find it."<p>

"It's probably around here somewhere."

Quinn looked frantically around her room, while Mike was spinning in a chair.

"Mike! This is serious!" She grabbed the chair with both hands, forcing his momentum to stop and spun him to face her.

"I can't find _the_ notebook." She looked him in the eye, trying to plead with him.

"I just don't see what the big deal is. I bet it'll turn up."

"The big deal? The big deal is that if it's not here, it's probably at school and I _know_ it's not in my locker, which means anybody could've picked it up!"

"And?"

"And? And you know what's in there!"

"It'll probably just be in the lost and found tomorrow."

"You know something."

"What? I told you, I don't know where you stupid notebook is."

"Oh so now it's stupid."

"That's not what I meant."

"Really? Then what _did_ you mean Mike?"

"Uh….."

Suddenly the long chime of the doorbell resonated through the house.

"Saved by the bell," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't even think you're out of this for one second. You. Stay." He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "I'm not done with you." She flashed him a look before exiting the room, knocks being urgently put on the door.

"Wait a minute!"

Quinn made sure to check herself in the mirror before opening the door, ready to tell whoever it was that her parents weren't home.

As soon as she swung the door open with a smile, she had to stop herself from immediately slamming it back closed. She wasn't expecting a beaming Rachel Berry looking up at her.

"Hello Quinn. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

Quinn paused.

_What the hell is she doing here? It's probably Mike's fault. Oh, he is _so _going to get it._

She suddenly heard the loud closing of a window and silently cursed.

"I'm sorry. Is this a bad time? I can come back later, if you'd like…"

"What do you want Berry?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped in thought. She looked down to the floor. "I think it'd be best if you let me inside."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, but moved aside to let Rachel walk in.

"My room's this way." Quinn shut the door and walked towards her room, Rachel in tow.

She took a seat in the chair that Mike had abandoned, while Rachel silently observed the room around her. Quinn frowned at the thought of Rachel judging her based on her room, most of it was just on show for her parents.

"You can sit down."

Rachel snapped out of her quiet observation and quickly nodded, placing herself on the bed.

Quinn diverted her gaze from Rachel towards the window. She should have offered a chair or something. Because Rachel Berry was now seated on her bed. _If I don't see it it's not there._

"So, why are you here?" Quinn spoke indirectly to Rachel.

Rachel reached into a bag that Quinn hadn't previously noticed until now.

"I actually wanted to return this."

Quinn turned to face Rachel, her eyes clearly widening as she saw what Rachel pulled out.

"R-Rachel, where'd you get that?"

Rachel held the notebook in her hands, looking as if she was weighing it. "Michael wanted me to help him with an assignment and I found it in the classroom. I was going to ask him to return it to you, but he had to rush to football practice!"

Quinn could only stare, switching her gaze between Rachel and the notebook. She wanted to get up and grab it, lock it away somewhere, possibly look herself as well. But her muscles were limp, the only feeling was her continually turning stomach and fast-beating heart.

"I….I didn't mean to look, but Mike hit it when he was running to the field and it fell open."

_OhgodOhgodOhgod_

"And it was just right there, I couldn't _not_ look…I….you're a very excellent artist Quinn."

Quinn could feel herself turning red, the heat rushing to her face.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go." She placed the notebook on the bed. "I-I'm really sorry Quinn. It was completely inappropriate for me to do so. I'll see you at school. Or not."

Quinn continued to stare, focusing on the notebook. She could see Rachel quickly nodding, bowing her head to hide her tears through her peripherals. Rachel walked out of the room in a haste, her sobs could be heard in the hallway along with her footsteps.

"Rachel. Rachel! Wait!" Quinn shot up from her chair, grabbing the notebook as she bounded into the hall.

Rachel turned to face her at the top of the stairs.

"You weren't supposed to see this."

Rachel chewed on her lip a little, looking at Quinn with apologetic eyes.

Quinn sighed, "Did-did you look through the whole thing?"

She watched as Rachel contemplated the thought before shaking her head. "I understood that it was a private book. I only saw the page that it opened up to."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "Which picture was it?"

Rachel bit her lip again. "It was a drawing of me."

"Be more specific."

"From that day when Kurt dressed me up. I…I was wearing a black dress."

"I remember." Quinn started flipping through the notebook until she came to what she was looking for, showing it to Rachel who slowly nodded her head.

"You didn't look at anything else?"

Rachel looked away from Quinn, turning to the framed photos on the wall rather than the photo that was still being showcased in front of her. "No."

"Rachel."

"Yes."

Quinn felt her breath catch. "Which-"

"The next page," Rachel said, cutting her off.

Quinn turned the page, her expressions going blank. She already knew what was on the next page, but she prayed that somehow it would be different. Her praying was hopeless as she finally managed to let her fingers change the page. She felt her heart stop. She cursed whatever mindset she was in when she decided to draw this. But it was right there, in black and white.

Quinn kissing Rachel.

Quinn shut her eyes, willing herself to wake up. Because this could _not_ be happening. When she opened them again, she let out a shuddering breath. Rachel had closed some space in between them, but she still kept some distance.

"So it is me?"

Quinn could only bite her lip in response.

"I wasn't sure…because I couldn't understand why."

Quinn just wanted to cover her ears and stop all the noise. The thrumming of her heart, the buzzing that only she could hear, _that stupid, angelic voice._

"Quinn?" Rachel was stepping closer now, taking Quinn's air.

Quinn wanted nothing more than to retrieve her personal space, but her feet suddenly became lead, refusing to move. She kept her eyes locked with Rachel, refusing to make a sound. Rachel looked at her all doe-eyes, acting as if she was innocent.

What kind of a person looked through people's private things? Then again, Rachel never understood the concepts of privacy and personal space. Even now, especially as Rachel dared to take steps closer.

Quinn let out a whimper, "Please don't."

Rachel let her hands go over the sides of Quinn's arms. "Don't _what _Quinn?"

"Please don't mess this up."

"I'm not trying to."

"Rachel."

"Quinn."

Rachel was softly rubbing Quinn's arms, running her fingers up and down over the goosebumps that were appearing.

"Don't."

"It's just you and me."

Then Rachel stepped slightly on her tip-toes, leaning forward.

It was a slight brush, but Quinn couldn't suppress a soft moan. She could feel Rachel smile and one of her hands went to cup the side of her face as she pressed them together once more.

Quinn moved now. Forward. Pressing their bodies together, letting her hands hold Rachel lightly at the waist.

Rachel's other hand went to tangle itself in Quinn's hair and she pressed harder against Quinn. Rachel's tongue softly went over Quinn's bottom lip, earning a whimper that allowed entrance. Rachel slowly got more passionate, being gentle and cautious was quickly becoming heated and forceful.

Quinn started to walk backwards, pulling Rachel with her into her bedroom.

"Holy shit."

Quinn quickly ripped herself from Rachel's lips, hiding the smaller girl behind her, who held onto the back of her shirt.

"Mike!"

He was half in and out the window, giving a huge smile.

"Well I'll just leave you two to it." He winked before stepping back out.

"You can thank me later Fabray!" He yelled out with a thump to the ground.

"I'm going to kill him," Quinn stated with a sigh.

Rachel giggled behind her and wrapped her arms around Quinn's center, letting her head rest on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn felt all the tension she was feeling fade and leaned back into Rachel, turning to her after a few quiet moments.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I was going to kiss you again."

Quinn smiled at her. "What about after that?"

"Hm..well I'm certainly not one to rush things, if that's what you're implying, so I was thinking about taking a certain blonde to Breadstix."

"I had no idea about you and Brittany."

Rachel laughed softly again. Quinn was slowly realizing that she would do anything to hear that noise coming from Rachel's mouth, especially when she was the cause of it. "It's a recent development."

"Hmm..you know Santana may have a thing or two to say about that."

"I'm willing to take risks."

"And possibly the whole school."

"Not everyone has to know."

"Are you sure about this?"

Rachel leaned forward and connected the two of them again. "You talk way too much Fabray."

"You're one to talk." Quinn gripped onto the girl tightly and kissed her again. "So, that's a yes, right?"

"I believe that it was implied."

"Rachel."

"Yes Quinn. I'm sure."

"So what _are _we going to do?"

* * *

><p>"Watch where you're going elf!" Quinn pushed the smaller girl out of the way into a different hall.<p>

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Quinn tilted her head toward the jock with a slushie in hand, who continued lurking down the hall they just exited.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know that. And thank you. But, I mean the elf comment."

"What about it?" Quinn made sure to glare at her, though it wasn't hard. She's had enough experience with faking her emotions and she was annoyed that the girl wasn't more grateful that she had been saved from an ice cold cherry drink ruing her sweater – though that possible might've not been a bad thing.

"Was it really necessary?"

"Rach…" Quinn sighed.

"No, Quinn. I get it. It's fine. Sorry. I'll see you at Mike's later, right?"

Quinn ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I'll see you."

"Well Quinn I would work on your pitch a little bit more." Rachel raised her voice with a nod. Quinn's brow furrowed, but she noticed that Rachel was looking past her.

"Whatever Berry." Quinn turned to see Santana headed her way.

"What did the ent want?" Santana tilted her head towards Rachel who was now walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Tried to convince me to work on my singing."

Santana nodded, rolling her eyes. "Don't even get me started on the lecture she tried to give me."

Brittany came skipping down the hall towards them. "Hi Quinn and Santana."

Santana automatically smiled and linked pinkies with Brittany. "So Q, you want come hand with us after school?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Stuff."

"Mhmm sure."

"I am."

"Doing what? Hanging with Berry?" Santana snorted.

Quinn looked shocked for a moment, but gave a scowl after getting over it and realizing what she was doing.

Brittany leaned over to Santana's ear and whispered something. Quinn heard a 'lady' in there somewhere. Santana slowly began to smirk.

"Nevermind Q. You're uninvited."

"Oh..okay?"

"Alright, we'll see you later Q." Brittany and Santana walked off, pinkies still linked.

"Oh and bye to you too Mike," Brittany chirped in.

Quinn turned around to see Mike hiding behind an open locker, obviously lurking in on their conversation. _How long had he been there?_ He immediately went wide eyed and made a run for it, instantly sprinting down the hall, zig-zagging through the crowd of people.

"Oh no you don't! Michael Chang! You come back here!" Quinn ran off after him, people quickly moving to the sides to clear a path for her.

"Rachel! Save me!" Mike grabbed the short girl just as she was about to walk into her class and cowered behind her – as much as he could, their height difference wasn't necessarily in Mike's favor.

"W-what?" Rachel looked at Mike, filled with confusion and lifted her arms to block her face, expecting contact with an ice-cold slushie.

Quinn halted herself in front of Rachel.

Rachel slowly lowered her arms, instantly smiling when she saw it was Quinn. She then turned back around to Mike who was still cowering with fear while staring at Quinn. "You didn't tell him?"

"This is much more fun," Quinn shrugged.

"Quinn."

"What?" She smirked at Rachel before going back to glaring at Mike.

Rachel frowned at her before giving her a look.

"I'm sorry. But he's still at fault."

"I thought the consequences of his actions worked out pretty well," Rachel said looking down at her feet.

"Wait. What's going on?" Mike stood up straight, but still held onto Rachel.

Quinn only crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in response.

Rachel turned back around to Mike. "We'll tell you later at your place."

"Oh okay. Wait…what? My place?"

* * *

><p>"I told you so."<p>

Mike leaned back against the headboard of his head with a smug grin on his face.

"Okay. Seriously, shut up. If I have to hear you say that one more time, I'm gonna-"

"Quinn…" Rachel soothed her, squeezing her hand lightly.

Quinn was sitting on a chair with Rachel seated in her lap, her arms wrapped around the smaller girl.

"Whipped," Mike muttered with a smirk.

"What was that?" Quinn shot him a glare before Rachel squeezed her hand again, causing her to smile at her instead.

"Nothing. Hey Rachel, I want to show you something."

Rachel smiled at Mike, nodding.

He got up and began looking through his thing, until he finally found the metal box covered in stickers.

Mike brought the box over to them and laughed when spotting the Jigglypuff again.

"What?" Rachel looked confused and even more so as Quinn pointed to the picture.

Rachel leaned in closer to the box and started laughed a little as well. "It looks just like you!"

"Rachel? What? That's not – I have no idea what you're talking about."

"See? You're making the face right now!"

"Am not!"

"Aww it's okay Quinnypuff."

"Excuse me?"

Rachel only smirked before kissing her to wipe the glare off her face.

It wouldn't be the last time Quinn heard the nickname.

"Well….as cute as this and all, I didn't pull out the box to show you the stickers."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but waved his hand at him to continue.

"Behold!" Mike announced, finally opening the box.

Rachel peered inside the box with an expectant face which quickly turned into frown.

"What is it?"


End file.
